


改邪归我

by LesleyYum



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, 校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyYum/pseuds/LesleyYum
Summary: 小甜饼x小混混克劳利✖️学习委员亚兹拉菲尔是甜甜的校园恋爱呀
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 5





	改邪归我

“为什么让我去？”亚茨拉斐尔皱眉，“我只会好好念书，又不擅长劝说小混混！”  
“你读书多经验多嘛。成绩优秀，对付一个逍遥浪子多合适。”团支书劝说道，“为大家好。”  
“别吧……校长舍得让我去？就不怕我被同化了什么的？”亚茨拉斐尔虽然心里知道加百列一直拿自己当工具人，还是不甘心地问了问。  
“就是加百列安排你去的，”团支书扯扯嘴角，“说让你以身作则。”  
“得，我去就是了。”亚茨拉斐尔嘟哝。

“同学你好，我叫亚茨拉斐尔。”亚茨拉斐尔硬着头皮到A2班找到小混混，走出来的男孩子清清瘦瘦一长条像竹竿一样，甚至还要比自己高半头。他顶着一头火红色的短发，发缕东倒西歪地蜷曲着，一看就是精心抓过的发型，整个人放荡不羁的精气神立刻就出来了。鬓角还有一条蛇形的纹身。正常码数的校服拉链只拉了一半，挂在他身上松松垮垮的，整个人在肥大的运动服里晃来晃去，里面低领的黑色长袖裸露出大半个锁骨，“嗯头发又烫又染……也不一定，说不定天生就这样呢……搞纹身，不好好穿校服，衣冠不整……”乖学生亚茨拉斐尔上上下下打量了一番，得出“这个小混混，难搞哦”的结论。  
“完全不会和坏孩子聊天啊啊啊！””亚茨拉斐尔腹诽，吞口唾沫，下意识整理了一下校服领子，“有个性可以，但也要遵守校规啊……前几天有同学反映……”  
男孩子打断他：“你就是校长的跟班？我叫克劳利，请多多指教。”边说边伸出手，亚茨拉斐尔下意识送出右手握上去。  
现在可是初夏，他骨节突出的指尖还是凉的。身体真差啊，他想。  
“如果又是来劝我不要违纪的，那请回吧。”他松开手，插进裤袋，“反正不影响学习。”  
“这……”本来就头脑空空不知道该说什么的亚茨拉斐尔一时语塞，“没影响你的成绩对同学们的心理打击更大啊……”他看向他身后墙上贴着的成绩单，打头的正是“克劳利”。  
“那是别人的事，和我又有什么关系？再说，我身边哪里有人因为我成绩有下降？我连个朋友都没有，谁会在乎我呢？”克劳利挑起眼皮看他一眼，乖孩子亚茨拉斐尔被痞气里带着刺的目光一惊。  
“那你说，怎么才能老实…呃乖一点？”亚茨拉斐尔挠头，校长安排的任务还是完成的好，谁知道加百列又会拿这个卡什么东西。  
“那请组织分配个男朋友管着我吧，他们都说好，我还从来没有这种体验呢。”他狡黠地笑笑，露出一颗虎牙。  
“这不也是违纪……还是要记大过的那种……”刚刚看到曙光的亚茨拉斐尔哭笑不得。  
“我不管。”他理一理头发，一副“你又不能开除我毕竟学校里的大奖都是我拿的”的玩世不恭表情。  
“那……我……你看，全校违大纪不被开除的也就我了……你看……合适的话……”亚茨拉斐尔开始拼命打嗑吧，“为什么会嗑吧啊喂！我可是演讲比赛一等奖啊……”亚茨拉斐尔内心疯狂咆哮，“混蛋加百列……”。  
“好。”他答应的很痛快，“那你就是我男朋友了？我不太懂这个。”他再次向他伸手，“是不是要牵一下？”  
“？！”亚茨拉斐尔一脸惊奇，这到底是什么品种的憨憨雅痞学霸啊……他只好轻轻拉一下他的手指，“你的手怎么这么凉？”  
“人都说没人疼的人手才凉，呆子。”他撇嘴。“我会收敛一点的，如果……你足够有趣的话。”分别前，他这样说。  
第二天，“校长跟班优秀学委失身小混混”的新闻传遍全校，气哭了一大群大姑娘小伙子。  
“听说你和克劳利谈恋爱了？”被叫到校长办公室布置工作时，加百列冷不丁冒出一句。  
“对啊，你让我管住小混混，我就把自己抵过去了。”亚茨拉斐尔波澜不惊。  
“我哪让你去了？！”加百列震惊。  
“你没让我去？！”亚茨拉斐尔震惊。  
两人大眼瞪小眼。  
亚茨拉斐尔：“我去撕了团支书。”  
加百列：“你……算了，木已成舟，你看好他，也算为民除害。谈恋爱……你自己把握好度。”  
亚茨拉斐尔：“那你处理好舆论。”  
加百列点头。

“头发该理啦。”“少吃冰啦！”“累不累？累了就睡一会，别强撑着。”“喂！不是让你上课补觉啊！”“怎么啦？好像不太开心啊，过来抱抱。”每次克劳利把毛茸茸的脑袋买进自己的颈窝黏黏糊糊地撒娇，亚茨拉斐尔喜当爹的感觉就又强烈了几分。  
不过，看着本来浑身奓毛带刺的小混混被自己改造成顺毛粘人的小奶猫，模范学委亚茨拉斐尔的成就感不是一点半点。在各方的积极舆论下，他俩成了全校的模范标兵，作为浪子回头的正面典型激励大家好好学习。

高考前一天晚上，两人从各自的教室溜出来，一起到操场上吹风。  
“今夜月色很美。”亚茨拉斐尔说，克劳利盘腿坐在一边倚着他，吹着水蜜桃味的泡泡糖。  
“嗯。要毕业了。我克劳利就这样被你从混混界的第一把交椅上薅了下来。”克劳利声音还是痞痞的，但是没有嗔怪。  
“不好吗？白赚一个男朋友。”亚茨拉斐尔拉过他的手，指尖依旧是微凉。  
“改邪归正的感觉真奇妙。”他叹口气。  
“改邪归正？你归哪门子正了？”亚茨拉斐尔问。  
“邪不压正的正啊。”克劳利莫名其妙。  
“瞎说。”他吻一下他的额角，“明明是改邪归我。”  
“归你归你。”克劳利少有地甜甜一笑，蹭一蹭他的肩膀。

\- the end -


End file.
